Sexy : In Bed With You
by TamakiCat
Summary: A dream I had. McCoy has many suggestive dreams about Kirk until one day, in a classroom, dreams become reality... Which surprises McCoy enough. Smut. McCoy/Kirk. SLASH.
1. Chapter 1 Stressed Out & Shaken

_**Author's Notes:**_ Hi! I've had written most of this fanfiction months ago but I only recently remembered it and so, I finished the two last chapters. Funny thing is that I dreamed all of this about 5-6 months ago, really! :O Lol! :) And I liked it so much and was so happy that I kept telling all my surroundings about it xD And plus, I'm so happy because I finally got a dream like that, you know, one of those you can put in fanfiction. Oh and if you wanna know, the reason why I didn't post the first chapter before is I wanted to do a concept with this fanfic, which was post the THREE chapters at the same time :D! See ya! ^^ Hope you like it!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing of it but THE DREEEAAMM :P, the 'idea' of the fanfiction, my representation of the characters and my writing style :D.

Here you go!

And comment please! Always makes me happy! ^^

_**Sexy : In Bed With You**_

_**Chapter 1. Stressed Out & Shaken**_

He was being touched by a soft hand that slid down his left thigh. He was naked and had been touched inbed for about 5 minutes now. He so loved it and he just couldn't believe he was doing this... well, he was suffering it... with this guy. McCoy just loved this contact given by Kirk to him. Kirk was slowly moving his hand down to McCoy's sex and then, when he was ready to touch it, looking at him with lust-filled eyes that the doctor just fell for, McCoy...

woke up. McCoy sat up in his bed and growled loudly. He stood up and kept on growling for he was angry. Angry he dreamed of it again, angry he loved it, angry that he somehow was hoping this... Angry with himself. He grabbed his uniform and began putting it on : '' Damn shit! Again! Why couldn't I dream of other things?... A field of... butterflies instead!''

He began to think about what would happen if Jim knew all about what McCoy longed for and awkwardly told himself in a somewhat sad voice : ''I... I don't need... to think about it.''

A few seconds passed until he realized he had to go to class. He came back from his deep thoughts, grabbed his schooldbag, turned round in his bedroom, looked at everything there was in case he had forgotten something and let out a tiny growl. He wasn't happy. He was afraid for he'd see James today and he didn't know how to react. He growled again as usual, though louder this time, and then went out of the room by the sliding doors.

He walked down the corridor, out of the quarters, and passed right before Jim's quarter. McCoy suddenly began to shake and growled at himself to stop for it was nothing. It was only Jim's bedroom...bedroom...''No!'' he thought as his dream had begun to resurface and he lively shook it away.

He was now breathing really fast for he had almost been running for the last minutes. His breathing finally slowed dowb a bit for he arrived in front of the classroom's door.

He knew this class was going to be a weird one, don't ask him why for he textually didn't know. It was all about the emotions. These things McCoy tried to hide behind his growling, blabbering and his rolling eyes.

He was afraid. He was shakey. He knew James was in there.

He had to go on.


	2. Chapter 2 Unexpected Event

_**Author's Notes:**_ So, here's the second chapter. It's the longest and I loved writing it even though I got some problems sometimes *remembering my dream since it had been so long... xD Lol!*

_**Disclaimer:**_ Still, I own nothing of it but the dream :D, the 'idea' of this fanfiction, my representation of these characters and my writing style! :) Thank you!

And don't forget to comment !

_**Sexy : In Bed With You**_

_**Chapter 2. Unexpected event in one of the weirdest places for it**_

McCoy sighed loudly. He had to go in there. So, out of will and obligation towards his studies, he opened the door and stepped inside the classroom.

He was lost. It was surely because of all his emotions coming to a peak now for he knew he was in here. He quickly gave looks at the desks in the class until his eyes fell onto Jim. He rushed towards him, hitting many people with his bag on the way, and sat next to him. He was happy.

"Hello." said James, his head leaning on his hand.

"Hi! Do you see how everyone just doesn't care about anything? That annoys the hell out of me.!"

He waited until he realized Jim wasn't going to answer him, which hurt him slightly. The teacher suddenly caught the attention of everybody in the classroom by announcing that there were chunks of chocolate at the back of the room and that the lession had just begun.

Everybody but Jim, who after a few seconds slowly turned his head to look at McCoy who, contradictory, was concentrated in listening to what the teacher was saying.

''I don't believe they can even think that...'' said McCoy in a low voice, disgusted by the teacher's explanations about some place in space.

After a few minutes filled with the awkward feeling of feeling observed, he harshly turned his head to see Jim looking at him. Jim had those deep eyes that wouldn't let go of his prey. McCoy started to panic a bit, wondering why Jim was looking at him like that.

''W-Why are you looking at me like that, Jim?'' asked McCoy in a slightly nervous voice.

Suddenly, Jim approached himself to McCoy. Then, he slid a hand onto McCoy's right thigh. He was so close it was almost frightening. The doctor just couldn't believe it. He was so surprised. Plus, Jim had those eyes... those deep and strong eyes filled with lust that were simply fixed upon him, that seemed to say he wanted him badly.

''Err...'' McCoy, out of panic, decided he desperately needed the chocolate the teacher had announced earlier so he stood up. ''I'll go get some chocolate.''

He then walked as fast as he could towards the chocolate table in the back of the classroom. It was as if he had a stick in his ass. He would do anything to get out of Jim's way today.

Arrived before the chocolate, he said a lot to himself.

''I know I shouldn't have come to class... And what is with that guy, today? Damn, I really need something to calm me down... Plus, he touched my thigh! I mean, he intentionately put his hand on my thigh! I... I can't believe I even liked it...And that look. That passionate look he gave me... Man, that's insane!''

He looked down at the plates placed onto the table and noticed he still hadn't thought about the chocolate.

''Shit! I must've been here for a couple of minutes... Damn! Okay, so, I'll take one and... Aw! I didn't even ask him if he wanted one...''

He looked at Jim who was looking at the teacher and decided he'd bring him one. He grabbed two little napkins and put two chocolate chunks on it.

''Smile, McCoy... Smile.'' he told himself.

''Here! I hope you wanted one because now I ain't going to put it back!''

Kirk sexily looked at McCoy and said :'' I only want one and that is you!...''

McCoy blinked a few times before sitting down. He handed one chocolate to Kirk but seeing he wasn't going to take it, he put it on the desk, then he asked Kirk : ''What... want me? How... ?''

''Like this!'' said Kirk in an angry-like voice, putting his hand on McCoy's thigh again. He was now about 1 or 2 inches from the doctor's face.

It was unbelievable.

''Am I dreaming ?'' asked McCoy in an incredulous voice, looking at the ceiling.

''Oh...do you often dream of me like this, doctor?'' sexily whispered Kirk into McCoy's eards.

Kirk's hand was now rubbing McCoy's thigh.

''Oh, shit!'' exclaimed McCoy, his chocolate chunk falling to the ground. He was jerkily breathing for he was nervous of it all.

And he just couldn't believe it was realy happening. Kirk's lips were approaching...

The teacher announced that the class was over for today and everyone got out of the classroom. Everyone but them.


	3. Chapter 3 It's No Dream And I Love It

_**Author's Notes:**_ Here's the last chapter :D! It's short, I know xD but it's pretty good :P! Slash fangirls *and fanboys*, you'll know what I mean xD... sexiness...

_**Disclaimer:**_ I still own nothing of it but the marvelous dream I had of this :D, the 'idea' of this fanfiction, my representation of those awesome characters and my writing style ^^.

Hope you'll enjoy the end :P! *And that you did for the overall fanfiction!*

Comment please :D! Like I always say : It always makes me happy! :D ;)

_**Sexy : In Bed With You**_

_**Chapter 3. It's No Dream And I Love It**_

They spent many minutes looking at each other, alone in the classroom, before one of them made a move. In fact, It was Kirk who made the move for McCoy was just frozen in place.

Kirk moved forward in a rush and put his lips onto McCoy's with a sexy sigh. It took McCoy quite a few seconds to react for he didn't believe his dreams were really happening but... They kissed passionately for the next minutes before Kirk almost threw McCoy on both of their desks. Kirk climbed on top of him. He had those lusty eyes that could break any of McCoy's barriers.

Kirk kissed him again while sliding his hand up and down McCoy's thigh. The doctor was panting hard for this was way too exciting for him.

The blonde took off his shirt then he began unbuttoning McCoy's pants. A moment later, after much sensuality in removing all of their clothes, they were naked.

Kirk observed all of McCoy's body, drool in the corner of his mouth and lusty eyes then said : ''I want you.''

''Then, come and get me.'' replied McCoy.

A hand massaged his torso then slid down until it reached McCoy's erection.

Both of them were panting. James leant down a bit on the doctor, and it was at this right moment that McCoy told him, his lips only a few millimeters from Kirk's ears :''Yeah. I dream a lot of you like this.''

Kirk looked at him, surprised, while McCoy just gave him the most beautiful smile he had.

I'm sorry, girls! xD I know the sex scene was ... Well, ''coming'' .. Haha! But it's my first time writing this type of scene and posting it so I didn't want to go to ''that'' action yet. See ya! Hope you liked this! And YES! I really dreamed all of this! Awesome, eh? O: :D!


End file.
